Dimaria Yesta
|-|Base= |-|2nd Outfit= |-|Chronos Form= Summary Dimaria Yesta is a member of the Spriggan 12, the personal guard of Emperor Spriggan and one of the twelve strongest mages alive on the western continent of Alkitasia. Also known by her epithet "Valkyrie", for her countless military accomplishments, she is one of the leaders in the attack on the Fiore Kingdom. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A, higher with God Soul Name: Dimaria Yesta, "Valkyrie" Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Spriggan, Mage, Swordsman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Swordsmanship, Time Stop, Transformation, Pain Induction (Time/Past Injury Based) Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (Stronger than Brandish, as she one-shot her), higher with God Soul (Significantly more powerful than her base form) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Kept pace with Wendy and Sherria simultaneously), higher with God Soul (At least as fast as before) Lifting Strength: At least Class M, higher with God Soul Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class, higher with God Soul Durability: Large Mountain level (Took hits from Wendy and Sherria), higher with God Soul (More durable than her base form. Completely unfazed by Dragon Force Wendy's attacks) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range normally, extended melee range with her sword, several meters with magical projectiles Standard Equipment: A sword with unspecified properties Intelligence: Above Average (She can effectively command an army and presumably has many followers like her peer Brandish) Weaknesses: She's terrible at teamwork (laughs at the thought of Brandish getting captured) and is extremely arrogant in Chronos form. Her Age Seal spell is useless against those who are also able to distort time and space. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Âge Seal (アージィ・シール Ājyu Shīru): An all-world Magic that was taught to Dimaria from the God of Time himself, giving her the ability to freeze the time around her (apparently activated by clicking her teeth together), allowing her, and only her, to freely move in its area of effect. Such usage of this Magic allows Dimaria to easily perform feats as she pleases on numerous of battlefields to her foes who are frozen in time and completely vulnerable that in their perspective, its as if she done it in a blink of an eye that she's been given the epithet "Valkyrie", a goddess of war. According to Dimaria, her Magic is undefeatable; it appears it can be countered to a very small degree, however, by anyone who is also able to distort the laws of space and time. Her Magic was also incapable of affecting E.N.D., who could move freely through her time freeze thanks to his power surpassing Chronos's. *'Âge Scratch' (アージュ・スクラッチ Ājyu Sukuracchi): Dimaria assaults the target with many magical clock hands; these clock hands force the body to of the one struck to receive shocks of pain equivalent to the total amount of physical pain they had received up until that specific point in their life. Âge Seal.gif|Âge Seal Âge Scratch.gif|Âge Scratch Take Over (接収テイクオーバー Teiku Ōbā): Dimaria is an accomplished user of Take Over, using the God Soul (ゴッドソウル Goddo Sōru) branch of this Magic to forge her body into a vessel into which she summons the very being of a deity, also shedding all the earthly objects in her immediate possession to do so. The resultant entity embodies Dimaria as well as the summoned God in single form and possesses the powers and abilities of both. The Valkyrie's personality and appearance undergo a change as she fuses with her patron, their final form's attributes being a combination of their own. *'God Soul: Chronos': As a descendant of the citizens of Mildian, Dimaria has been gifted with this power by the God of Time, Chronos, who was greatly revered by her ancestors. She can use this power to call Chronos to earth, offering her own body as a vessel. As the two fuse into a singular entity, Dimaria's body is cloaked in shadow, with only her jaw being visible. In the darkness of the upper part of her face, two small, bright discs are all that denote her eyes. The region of her body below her neck is marked with ethereal lines, which streak across her body in various patterns, either wrapping themselves around her frame or forming closed figures reminiscent of the head of a typical clock hand. The patterns are arranged symmetric to her torso's central axis. Her hair also lengthens significantly, but does not lose its wavy nature. Dimaria's personality also exhibits some changes, such as her manner of speech becoming archaic. **'Energy Beams': While in this form, Dimaria has the ability to shoot lethal beams of energy that travel far too fast to be seen and can easily pierce through an organic body. Dimaria God Soul Anime.jpg|God Soul: Chronos God_Soul_Dimaria's_Energy_Beams.gif|Energy Beams Gallery Dimaria by kelevrak-d99qkyx render.png 0452-013.jpg 8bc3a1171a5ff2c860267df9d212473c.png Dimaria.jpg Kawaii_Dimaria.jpg 8be9c59930837b6262dff54a6ceeb6e5.jpg di_maria_fairy_tail_466_by_maxibostero-d9kp08o.png 0474-001.jpg Dimaria_Yesta_Blue_Outfit.jpg Dimaria_Wrecked.jpg 0521-008.jpg Dimaria Yesta is Best Waifu.jpg Others Notable Victories: Absol (Pokémon) Absol's Profile (God Soul Dimaria and Mega Absol were used. Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fairy Tail Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Time Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Pain Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 7